


Chiaroscuro

by titC



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, I actually almost titled this "I'm sorry", I promise, I'm Sorry, bit of smut and wine too, it's not that bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:05:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titC/pseuds/titC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One evening, Chloe starts to change things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chiaroscuro

As she often did when she visited Lucifer, Chloe settled in the comfiest armchair by the fire with a good book to wait for him. She had never asked what kind of leather it was, and she never would.

He was often late from work, but she didn't really mind – they had plenty of time now anyway, and she liked his rooms – suspicious leather aside. They were just dark enough to be cozy, warm but not hot; the stone floors covered with thick, patterned carpets and the walls with colorful tapestries. Here, in the large bedroom, he had the mysterious and mystic Lady and the Unicorn – or at least an ideal version that had never suffered from time or water, the colors still vibrant, reds and greens and blues… the rabbits looked like they were about to jump out of the fabric, the hounds about to wag their thin tails, the lion – the fire slowly died down, and she put the book on the side table.

He was coming.

When there were only reddish embers in the hearth, she heard the door open and his soft footfalls come nearer, then felt his hands skimming her shoulders, playing with her hair. She could only see his silhouette in the almost total darkness, but it was enough to stand up straight into his arms and kiss him. They knew each other well by now, and she would never miss his lips. He took her hand to lead her to the sofa, snagging a bottle and two glasses from the bar on the way. He poured some wine for them and they sipped at it, his arm around her and one of her thighs thrown over his.

He sighed and set his glass back on the low table. “I missed you. I wish you could come more often.”

“Yeah.” She caught his fingers in hers. “But it could have been worse.” She felt his nod, saw the light in his eyes disappear a second when he blinked.

They stayed there in the dark, not talking much, touching a lot, for long enough that even the embers in font of them died down. Sometimes, when she was here, they took a ride in his car; his headlights off to make her squeal and laugh every time he made a sharp turn in the near-darkness, before making love outdoors like teenagers without a home. Sometimes, they watched a film or cooked together for a dinner with Maze or Amenadiel, and sometimes both. But not this evening. This evening, it was just them.

She giggled when he jumped on her and grabbed her in a fireman's carry before throwing her on his bed; she bounced a bit on the mattress as she fell and again when he joined her. They had made love often through the years, yet it never was boring; she thought. He surprised her, he made her laugh – and she retaliated.

Tonight, though – tonight, she wanted something she hadn't had in a long time. “Can we get a bit of light?” As she'd predicted, he ignored her, focused on mouthing the thin skin of her wrist. “Lucifer, I miss you, and I miss seeing you. Please.”

“No. You know why.” His lips were moving up to her elbow, following her veins.

“I know you.”

“Not like this.” He'd stopped kissing her, and she could only see two reddish, glowing eyes in the dark.

“I've seen you like this.”

“No you haven't. Not since… then. It's worse. I'm worse.”

“When he flew me down, Amenadiel said – ”

“I don't care what he said. He's wrong anyway.” Lucifer sat up, and she had to reach out in the dark to feel he'd turned his back on her.

“I wasn't this difficult when I got wrinkles, was I?”

“You've always been the only one I could see, Chloe. There is no shame in your nature. This… is not mine. It's an abomination meant to strike fear in the hearts of mortals and…” He went on talking over her when she cleared her throat. “…I don't want to do that to you. I couldn't take it. I couldn't.”

“Please.” But he remained there, too far away from her, and she didn't want to fight. She didn't want to hear his voice break, his breath hitch. She'd always believed the deal he'd made for her had come at too high a cost for him. She vowed to free him, one day. Following her hand, she crawled closer to him and kissed his nape. “I'm sorry. I don't want to upset you.”

“I know,” he said, and finally, finally he turned around and embraced her with his entire body.

After a while, she realized she could see the outline of the furniture, the vague shape of his body. He slipped behind her as the light grew a bit more, and as she felt him enter her she caught his hand and kissed and licked his fingers – they were a dark, angry red – and heard his low moan in her ear, his arm tightening around her waist. He'd always loved her sucking on his fingers, and she'd always thought his hands were beautiful and strong, even when they tasted like iron like they did now. She hadn't played with them since… then, and it drove him wild. And then, he drove her wild too.

Afterwards, she turned around to kiss him but he'd thrown an arm over his face, the wide sleeve of his shirt covering most of it. He had kept most of his clothing on, and she hadn't even noticed. “I'd like to kiss you,” she said.

The light went down again, and finally his arm snaked around her back and she could kiss him in the dark. Progress, she thought. She had a goal, and the endgame – her endgame, his father – had stakes to high for her to fail.

They didn't sleep that night. They never did the night before she had to go back to Heaven.


End file.
